Vuelo Desconocido
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Continuando con los Retos de Profesiones ALSS de Albert y con las imágenes de Luisy Andley... este es un capitulo bellod e Albert piloto, ojala y les guste...


**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

 **Piloto Aviador**

 **Vuelo desconocido**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En un bar varios jóvenes tomaban apostando quien bailaba primero con alguna chica, el juego era quién ganará sacaría a bailar y escogería primero con quien, Albert no estaba acostumbrado a jugar, mucho menos tomar las copas con velocidad para ir por una mujer, así que se quedaba al final.

\- Vamos Terry ganaste primero, ¿a cuál escoges?

\- La que está en la mesa de pool, mira… me está esperando, sabe que voy por ella…

\- ¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yo!

\- Anthony ganaste, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

\- Quería a la que me ganó Terry… pero las que siguen están de miedo, voy por la que está cerca de la ventana

\- ¿La rubia?

\- Si, ella se ve que me está esperando.

Albert levantaba las cejas, estaban jugando y los que perdían cada vez estaban más ebrios, este sonreía sin participar, todas las chicas que estaban ahí, bailarían con el que fuera, los pilotos eran muy solicitados en el bar y ellas sabían que todos lo eran.

Continuaban con el juego Archie y Stear empataban y salían a bailar, mientras Tom y Neil estaban mareados por tantas y tan seguidas bebidas, que uno de ellos se quedo recargado en la mesa. Albert vio hacia la puerta entraban dos chicas, una de ellas buscaba a alguien, se notaba preocupada, vio a la mesa y se fue con Tom

\- ¡Tom! Tu padre te necesita, y tu aquí tomando.

\- Candy, perdóname… ¿Qué necesita mi papá?

\- Tuvo un desmayo y está internado en el hospital, vine a buscarte porque el doctor requiere un familiar.

\- Candy… no puedo manejar, toma maneja el auto.

\- ¡Tom! No sé manejar -¿Fleming, tu sabes?

Albert al ver la problemática se ofreció a apoyar

\- Yo los llevo, vamos Tom, tu padre te necesita, tienes que tomar un café.

\- Gracias Albert. - Chicas él es mi jefe Albert Andrew.

\- Mucho gusto, señor. Contestaron al unísono ambas chicas y salieron del bar.

Los demás vieron como Tom y Albert se fueron con dos damas, y uno le daba un codazo al otro al ver como Albert iba con una rubia, mientras Tom iba con una morena.

\- ¡Las tenían separadas! Dijo Terry sonriendo

\- No las vi, ¿estaban a espaldas del Capitán Andrew?

\- Les fue mejor. Dijo sonriendo Stear al ver que se iban en auto perdiéndose del grupo.

Al llegar Candy fue a la cafetería trayendo café para ambos, el Padre de Tom entraba a cirugía urgente y Tom estaba triste, Fleming lo abrazaba por su espalda y le explicaba la operación, este colocaba su frente en el hombro de ella llorando nervioso, porque él debía saber que su padre estaba mal y nunca le dijo nada.

Candy sentada con cara de angustia se le brotaban las lágrimas al ver llorar a Tom, Albert sacó un pañuelo, y ella no lo vio, este se acercó a su rostro y limpio personalmente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Quieres mucho a Tom?

\- Es casi un hermano, somos vecinos desde niños.

\- Y donde trabajan ustedes. Refiriéndose a las dos damas que fueron por Tom.

\- Aquí en el hospital, solo que ya se acabo nuestro turno y sabía dónde encontrar a Tom.

\- Pues eres una gran amiga, debes estar cansada.

\- Si. Pero mañana descanso y podré dormir mejor sabiendo que el Sr. Stevens esta bien. ¿Y usted a qué horas entra a su trabajo?

\- Hasta el lunes. Volaré por unas semanas lejos de mi país.

\- ¿Semanas? ¿Deben estar tristes en tu hogar?

\- No lo creo. Mi hogar es mi avión.

\- Lo siento, pensé que había alguien esperándolo.

\- No. Candy bajo el rostro denotaba cansancio y agregó

\- Sé que se siente, pero se acostumbra a que el tu hogar sea el trabajo, después ya no notas la diferencia.

\- ¿Tampoco la esperan Candy?

\- Bueno, el señor Stevens nos espera a su hijo en casa y a mí, me ve llegar.

Albert sonrió había alguien igual que él, ya no contaba con familia, y el trabajo se convertía en su único refugio.

La noche paso a madrugada y el señor Stevens salió de la operación, Candy dormía en un asiento recargada con Albert y este igual abrazado a ella. Mientras Tom, traía café con Fleming, ambos al llegar vieron a sus compañeros y ya no los despertaron, continuaron hasta que el doctor salió para dar los pormenores. Albert se recargó trayendo a Candy sobre si, ambos suspiraron. Tom sonrió dando un par de palmadas al hombro de su jefe.

Albert despertó y vio a Candy quien lo confundía con su almohada, daba pequeños quejidos de que no la despertaran haciéndolos sonreír a ambos. Albert la elevó en sus brazos, para salir del hospital e irse a casa.

Candy despertó en una hermosa cama bullida con sabanas blancas, su ropa puesta y el sol en su rostro.

\- Vamos dormilona ya está el desayuno.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En mi casa. No te preocupes, Tom sabe que estas aquí y le dije que te cuidaría, el se quedó con su padre.

\- ¿Cómo está el señor Stevens?

\- Muy bien, fuera de peligro. Tom me pidió que te cuidara, como estabas dormida te traje aquí.

\- Gracias. Tengo mucho apetito, que pena me quede dormida.

\- Estabas cansada. Ven ya está el desayuno.

\- Gracias. Apenas habían desayunado sonaba el celular de Albert y este lo veía.

\- Candy quédate en casa, aquí están las llaves, tengo que irme. Miraba Albert el mensaje en su celular había una emergencia. Candy lo notó al ver el semblante de Albert.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- No. Deséame suerte.

\- Toma mi número telefónico, limpiaré y cerrare tu hogar, esperaré cuando vuelvas.

\- Gracias.

Albert salió, Candy lo vio subir a su auto, mientras este encendía el auto, la vio en la puerta, diciéndole adiós, sintió su pecho feliz al ver que alguien estaba en su hogar, despidiéndolo.

Pasaron dos meses y Albert no volvía. Tom le dijo a Candy que estaba desaparecido y esta oraba por su regreso, varios de los pilotos eran esperados, Albert no era esperado por nadie, hasta que Tom llevó a Candy al salón donde se congregaron las familias de los pilotos, ella llevó una fotografía de él en un hermoso marco, que había en su casa prendió una vela frente a este y lo colocó donde estaban los pilotos que habían desaparecido en acción. Un hombre la vio y se acercó a ella.

\- Señorita veo que conoce al Capitán Andrew.

\- Si, espero verlo volver pronto.

\- ¿Confía en ello?

\- Por supuesto, estoy segura que ellos regresarán pronto.

Un militar mayor se paro frente a las familias y sacó un escrito,

\- Queridos familiares de nuestros compañeros desaparecidos, hemos recuperado los cuerpos de cuatro de los pilotos aviadores de nuestras fuerzas armadas ellos son, Rupert Thompson, Michael Hallower, Robert Brainier y John Could. Siento mucho dar estas noticas, los demás pilotos siguen sin regresar y son buscados por nuestros aliados ellos son William Albert Andrew, Alister Cornwall, Terrance Grandchester y Anthony Brown. Uno de los pilotos con vida nos ha dado los datos de que ellos pueden estar bien, el Sr. Archivald Cornwall está siendo atendido en estos momentos.

Un grupo de ellos lloraban buscando a quien correspondía, mientras otros se unían al sobreviviente para saber de los desaparecidos. Candy se iba a buscar noticias del amigo de una noche, despidiéndose del hombre que había estado con ella,

\- Disculpe usted, tengo que ir a investigar. Tom sonrió y dijo

\- Candy espera aquí, iré a ver sobre las noticas, te informaré.

\- Gracias Tom.

El hombre sonreía y se presentó

\- Señorita Candy, yo soy George Johnson amigo del Capitán Andrew, también estoy aquí para saber de él.

\- Me dijo que nadie lo esperaba en casa.

\- Bueno, soy amigo de él, veo que usted lo conoce.

\- Si. Ya escuchó usted, al parecer ellos están bien,

Tres meses después las esperanzas perdidas y Candy tranquila sentía que estaba bien. Fue a la casa del Capitán Andrew, limpio y desempolvo como cada semana y alguien la vio entrar, la siguió despacio, mientras ella regaba agua sobre el jardín y las flores, las que ella había sembrado, continuaba revisando el refrigerador, las provisiones hasta que fue a la recamará y vio la cama des tendida, se regresó y se topó de frente con el Capitán Andrew.

\- Hola señorita Candy. Con una efusiva sonrisa corrió y lo abrazo al saberlo en casa, este giro con ella feliz, su hogar estaba en excelentes condiciones gracias a ella, la enfermera que conoció una noche antes de irse.

Dejándose llevar y girando con ella, este tomo sus labios besándola afanosamente, feliz de volverla a ver, ella sorprendida respondió el beso al guapo capitán que la tenía en brazos, tal vez tenían un día de conocerse, pero meses de espera abrigando un regreso que por fin sucedió.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón, el capitán tenía en sus brazos a Candy y ella sonreía con lágrimas emocionada por volverlo a ver con vida.

\- Que bueno que regresó

\- Creo que mejor nos tuteamos y me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

\- Tenía sus llaves.

\- Me alegro de habérselas dejado.

Candy preparó algo de beber y comer, estuvieron conversando por horas, Albert dijo tener que ir de nuevo al campo de aviación que si quería acompañarlo y ella acepto.

Al llegar todos estaban reunidos de nuevo, Tom no había podido estar debido a que se llevó unas semanas a su padre con sus familiares. Candy conoció a los compañeros de Albert y este la presentaba presumiendo de forma interna que alguien lo esperaba a él también, siempre solitario, sin que nadie lo esperara, encontrarla esa tarde en casa, para regresar cambiado con su traje de gala para el informe oficial de su regreso de los pilotos, los por menores del escape y el rescate de sus compañeros.

Candy no le quitaba la vista, ella sonreía emocionada. En el salón oficial vio una foto de él junto a otras de sus compañeros en una repisa, reconoció que estaba en su casa, como había llegado hasta ahí, vio a Candy y ella con una sonrisa lo dijo todo, ella estuvo antes ahí, junto con las familias de los demás, trajo una imagen de él. George se sentó junto a Candy saludándose con familiaridad y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos sentados con los familiares mientras los pilotos sentados al frente con una mesa y varios oficiales a su alrededor.

Al final les entregaron medallas, Candy orgullosa de Albert aplaudía junto a George, cuando a este le daban una medalla, por el rescate no solo de sus compañeros sino de cartuchos fílmicos del avión donde contenía posiciones de armamento ilegal dentro de Afganistán.

Los compañeros aplaudían y eran abrazados por madres, hermanas y familiares, mientras Albert sonriente tenía a una joven emocionada abrazándolo solo porque había regresado a casa. George lo palmeaba y felicitaba por la novia tan segura de su regreso, ella conversaba con las damas de las familias de los demás pilotos que ya se conocían, presentándola como la mujer que no perdió la esperanza de ver volver a su compañero.

\- Lo felicitó Capitán su novia alentó a mi madre en momentos muy tristes para mi familia, comentó Anthony Brown, este sonrió sin aclarar nada, mientras veía a Candy sonriente con las demás y presentada con los pilotos compañeros de Albert.

La noticia salía en todos los periódicos, protegiendo la integridad de los pilotos. Mostraban la información de armamento ilegal.

Albert le pidió a Candy tratarse en un plan serio de noviazgo y Candy acepto. En menos de un año, Albert le pidió matrimonio, estaba seguro que ella era la indicada, sin ser nada de él fue su familia, ahora que lo fuera de verdad, no tenía duda que podrían ser felices.

 **FIN**


End file.
